helga pesca un resfriado historia de un solo capitulo
by keyvanne
Summary: es mi primer fanfic...espero que les guste...es sobre helga que se encuentra resfriada a causa de mojarse en la lluvia por recuperar su querido relicario ...los personajes y la serie son propiedad de craig barlett y nickelodeon...
1. Chapter 1

Oye Arnold oneshot

Helga pesca un resfriado

Es una noche lluviosa en hillwood

*llegando Helga furiosa a su casa …completamente mojada y sin paraguas …toma sus llaves y abre la puerta*

**_HELGA:_** Estúpido cerdo que tomo de nuevo mi relicario YA VERÁ si lo vuelvo a ver juro que lo convertiré en tocino…*replicaba la rubia al entrar a su casa*

**_HELGA:_** Miriam….oye Miriam…. *gritaba en búsqueda de una repuesta*

**_MIRIAM_**:...umm…..sí. Si *entre dormida*

¿Estas durmiendo otra vez? ….. *sigue molesta*

**_HELGA:_** Sabes qué ya no importa iré a cambiarme o si no cogeré un resfriado

*se dirige a las escaleras cuando suena el teléfono*Ring Ring ..suena de nuevo …Ring Ring

**_HELGA:_** No estoy de humor para contestar llamadas de nadie

*se niega a coger el teléfono de modo que deja que suene la contestadora*

*se escucha la voz de Olga en la contestadora* **_hola habla a la residencia de la mejor familia del mundo los pataki si tienes algún mensaje para papa el gran big bob pataki, mi mama miriam para mi olga pataki o para la más tierna y querida hermana bebe Helga pataki por favor puedes dejarlo después del tono_**

*es escuchan voces en el fondo*

**_BIG BOB:_** muy bien dicho hija...voy a guardar la cinta junto a los trofeos

**OLGA:** ….no es para tanto papi…

*Ahora si el ping de la contestadora*

**_HELGA:_** Oh valla….si hubiese sabido que ese mensaje estaba en la contestadora mejor hubiera contestado la llamada *Aumenta su mal humor*

Hablan por la contestadora….

**_ARNOLD:_** Helga soy yo arnold

**_HELGA: _**_¡ARNOLD¡_ …*Sorprendida pero no toma el teléfono aun*

Helga era para recordarte que por favor no se te olvide llevar el proyecto a la escuela mañana tu sabes que ya nos toca exponer y no quiero tener una mala nota por una irresponsabilidad tuya

*se pone más molesta y coge el teléfono* ¿Qué te pasa Arnoldo es que no confías en mi o qué?

**_ARNOLD:_** no es eso Helga es que…..

**_HELGA:_** es que …_¡_QUE_¡_ ….cabeza de balón

**_ARNOLD:_** *suspira* es que hay que ser prevenido no mas

Helga : ah sí claro …entonces eso es lo que piensas de mí… que soy una vaga irresponsable …..Entonces disfruta de esa F mañana porque yo no llevare nada

**_ARNOLD:_** no hablaras en serio Helga…

**_HELGA:_** piensa lo que quieras cabezón *cuelga, sube las escaleras y se dirige a su cuarto*

Quien se cree que es ese zoquete cabezón ….venir a decirme irresponsable A mi HELGA G PATAKI por dios …._¡_como lo detesto…pero sin embargo *mira hacia los dos lados del pasillo y cierra la puerta de su habitación* lo amo …*saca su relicario* .amo ….su sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad….su convicción de hacer las cosas bien ….de querer guiar a una alma rebelde como la mía hacia la excelencia académica…además de amar su hermosa y sedosa cabellera con risos dorados que huelen a miel bañada en la fuente del amor…ashuuuuu *se deja caer en la cama y termina el monologo y comienza a estornudar *

Creo que es mejor que me cambie rápido *se dirige al baño a cambiarse y ponerse una piyama*

Fin de la primera parte


	2. parte 2

**_Helga pesca un resfriado_**

**_Segunda parte_**

**_*en la habitación de Helga*_**

Nuestra querida rubia se dirige a su cama ignorando los estornudos que ha tenido a lo largo de la noche

*a la mañana siguiente*

El sol hace su aparición por todos los rincones de la ciudad de hillwood …y uno de esos lugares es la habitación de nuestra querida amiga …en donde sus rayos llegan con una gran intensidad a sus ojos poniéndole fin a su sueño.

**_HELGA: _** Aggggggggg ….¿¡por qué carajos siempre se me olvida cerrar las cortinas en la noche!?…siento como si me huebra atropellado un camión…*pone una almohada sobre su cabeza*

*mientras….se escucha un grito desde el primer piso*

**_MIRIAM: _**¡HELLLLGA¡!….es hora de que te levantes

**_HELGA: _** ya voy Miriam….*se intenta levantar de su cama...pero de un momento a otro pierde el equilibrio y se cae*

¿Qué rayos me está pasando? me siento un poco mareada….bueno no importa….es mejor arreglarme rápido …no vaya a ser que después me tenga que aguantar al cabeza de balón regañándome por haber llegado tarde…*se empieza a arreglar para la escuela*

*unos minutos después*

Helga comienza a bajar las escaleras…y tiene el aspecto de una persona no muy sana...se encuentra totalmente pálida con la nariz roja y muy sudorosa…además de seguir mareada*

**_HELGA: _** MIRIAM…..¡HEY MIRIAM¡…*le grita a su madre sin conseguir respuesta*

Parece que Miriam no está, supongo que por lo menos me debió haber dejado algo para el almuerzo *se dirige a la cocina y encuentra una nota en la nevera*

**_Querida Helga perdóname por no haberte tenido el almuerzo de este día_**

Si el de este día…y el de muchos otros Miriam *rueda los ojos y continua leyendo la nota *

**_Al lado de esta nota te deje 5 dólares para que compres algo en la cafetería de la escuela… _**

**_Atte. Miriam _**

**_P.D. hija siento haber olvidado hacer las compras anoche_**

**_HELGA: _** como raro leer esto de ti …*deja la nota en la mesa un poco molesta …y se dirige a la salida de su casa cuando de pronto pierde la visibilidad y se desploma en el suelo.

*15 minutos después *

*se escuchan gritos en la casa*

HELGA...HELGA….HEGA HIJA.. ¿¡QUE TE OCURRIO!? *era Miriam que había llegado de hacer las compras*

**HELGA: **emmm …emmm …Miriam…vuelve a quedar inconsciente

**_MIRIAM: _**pero que mal te ves hija estas prendida en fiebre será mejor que te lleve a la cama para que descanses*alza a su hija y la lleva a su habitación*

*más tarde Helga recupera la conciencia*

**_HELGA_**: ehhhhhh ¿¡Pero que paso aquí porque estoy en piyama!? ….Nooooo miren la hora ya es muy tarde hace rato debí haber llegado a la escuela….*se levanta y se empieza a preparar de nuevo para ir a la escuela cuando llega Miriam y da un grito*

**_MIRIAM_**: ¡HELGA! …. ¿¡que estás haciendo!?

**_HELGA: _**Que crees que hago MI-RI-AM pues me estoy arreglando...no ves que ya voy tarde

**_MIRIAM: _**No señorita hoy no saldrás de la casa, estas muy enferma y a duras penas te puedes poner de pie

**_HELGA:_** ¿Y aquí desde cuando se preocupan tanto por mi Miriam?

**_MIRIAM: _**Desde siempre Helga...Aunque no lo creas… Así que no me contradigas y vuelve a la cama…*le toca las mejillas y la frente* valla sí que tienes fiebre y no se diga más.

**_HELGA: _**Bueno… si me he sentido un poco rara…tienes razón me quedare en cama es lo mejor *se devuelve y se acuesta en la cama*

Fin de la segunda parte


	3. parte 3

**_Helga pesca un resfriado_**

**_Tercera parte_**

**_*En la escuela pública 118*_**

*Mientras nuestra querida amiga rubia se encuentra en cama….los demás chicos se preparan para la exposición de sus proyectos*

**_SR SIMMONS:_** hola niños

**_TODOS: _**hola señor Simmons

**_SR SIMMONS:_** Que bueno tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos y con un gran animo en un día muy especial…y ¿saben por qué es especial?….

**_STINKY:_** ¿Porque hoy darán budín de limón en la cafetería?

**_HAROLD:_** ¿Por qué hoy pasaran las luchas de la wwt?

**_CURLY:_**¿Porque hoy volveremos a liberar a los animales al zoológico?

**_SR SIMMONS:_**

-NO *respondiéndole a stinky*

-NO *respondiéndole a harold*

-Ni lo pienses curly….la vez pasada casi te llevan a la penitenciaria juvenil...….y eso que solo tienes nueve años.

**_CURLY: no podras contener la furia de una espiritu salvaje* contesta el chico*_**

**_SR SIMMONS:*le resta importancia a lo que dijo curly*_**

**_SR SIMMONS:_** *suspira* Bueno en fin volviendo al tema este día es especial porque hoy todos me mostraran los grandes resultados de sus proyectos de grupo …..Me pone muy ansioso…bueno sin más preámbulo comencemos

*empiezan a pasar los grupos….mientras tanto nuestro amigo con cabeza de balón se percata de la ausencia de Helga lo que lo tiene un tanto intranquilo y pensativo*

**_GERALD: _**_Arnold…. _Arnold …. ¡oye Arnold!…..

**_ARNOLD: _**ehh….Gerald… ¡¿ocurre algo?!

**_GERALD: _**no…más bien ¿qué te ocurre a ti amigo? estas más en la luna de lo habitual ¿algo te preocupa?

**_ARNOLD: _**bueno…si… se supone que hoy nos toca presentar nuestro trabajo…si te acuerdas me toco con Helga y ella no aparece

**_GERALD: _**pues pensándolo bien tienes razón no me había fijado que faltaba Helga…..

**_ARNOLD_**: ajam ..Ya es demasiado tarde de seguro no vendrá….*con muy poco animo*

**_GERALD: _**Deber ser que depronto se quedó dormida o se enfermó no crees Arnold

**_ARNOLD: _**No...No lo creo de seguro lo hizo a propósito

**_GERALD: _**A propósito ¿por qué dices eso?

**_ARNOLD: _**Bueno anoche la llame para recordarle que no olvidara llevar nuestro proyecto a la escuela ….y entonces ella reacciono toda histérica conmigo diciéndome que si tanto desconfiaba de ella …que no llevaría entonces nada y parece que prometió con lo que dijo *muy decepcionado*

*devuelta con el sr Simmons y la clase*

**_SR SIMMONS:_** excelente forma de representarnos cómo influyen 24 horas de películas de terror en el sueño y en la personalidad de una persona promedio phoebe y sid…tienen una A en el proyecto

**_SID : *_**paranoico comienza a hablar**_* _**No hay que dejar de observar …..No hay que confiar en nadie…porque cuando menos lo piensen cogen un hacha te encuentran y….y…..zuas…. te cortan ….te cortan sin piedad …te vuelven pedasitos….*se arrodilla y empieza a llorar dramáticamente* a pedacitos como a un jamón….como a un tierno y jugoso jamón humano…

**_RONDA :_** ****valla este sí que se volvió loco

**_NADINE :_** ****y más que curly

**_RONDA :_** ****nadine…nadie puede ser más loco que curly

**_NADINE:_** ****bueno si tú lo dices

**_PHOEBE :_** ****Sid.. sid ..ya paso …ya paso *phoebe lo ayuda a tranquilizarlo y se dirigen a sus asientos*

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Bueno ahora el siguiente grupo es arnold y helga pasen por favor.

**_ARNOLD: _**Bueno señor Simmons la verdad es que no creo poder exponer el trabajo hoy….mi compañera Helga no vino a clases y ella era la que tenía el proyecto por tanto no tendría nada para exponer.

**_SR SIMMONS: _***mira alrededor del salón *Ah es verdad parece ser que la señorita Pataki no vino a clases hoy…Arnold sé que eres responsable y un buen chico …pero lo siento …tengo que ponerte un cero …son las reglas….

**_ARNOLD: _**Pero sr Simmons …

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Arnold ustedes son un grupo por lo tanto deben prever este tipo de situaciones ,si la señorita pataki no iva a venir hoy debieron ponerse de acuerdo para ver como entregaban el trabajo ,o pudieron haberme llamado un día antes ,o tu debiste haber conservado el trabajo….de verdad lo siento pero no tienes excusa alguna en este momento arnold.

**_ARNOLD: _**Esta bien lo entiendo sr Simmons no es su culpa *vuelve a su asiento resignado*

**_GERALD: _**Vaya viejo eso sí que estuvo muy feo

**_ARNOLD: _**Gerald no ayudas

**_GERALD: _**Lo siento….pero si es verdad lo que me dijiste antes entonces Helga si se pasó con esto

**_ARNOLD: _**¡Gerald basta!…por lo pronto no quiero escuchar más el nombre de Helga G Pataki si *muy molesto*

**_GERALD: _**¡Oye tranquilo viejo!….está bien no hablare más del asunto *extrañado de ver a arnold así*

*a unos cuantos pupitres se encuentra la pequeña phoebe que alcanza a escuchar parte de la conversación*

**_PHOEBE : _**Oh Helga…lo que dice Arnold no puede ser cierto *hablando mentalmente*

De seguro algo te debió haber pasado….no tu faltas a la escuela así porque si….siempre me cuentas con anterioridad….decido iré a visitarla después de la escuela

**_FIN DE LA PARTE 3_**


	4. parte 4

**_Helga pesca un resfriado_**

**_Cuarta parte _**

**_*entre la casa y la escuela*_**

*Después de pasar por un tedioso momento en escuela Arnold solo quiere llegar a casa….mientras que Phoebe solo quiere saber qué paso con su amiga*

Ring... Ring...Ring *Suena la campana que nos indica que las clases ya terminaron*

**_SR SIMMONS:_** Bueno niños creo que es todo por hoy ..por favor no se les olvide que mañana habrá un pequeño examen de matemáticas….

**_TODOS: _**¡Ehhhh¡ ….no sr Simmons

**_SR SIMMONS:_** Jejejeje…niños no se asusten solo es cuestión de que repacen un poco no más

**_HAROLD: _**¡Ahhh noooo¡ odio las matemáticas me confunden

**_SID: _**Si las divisiones largas apestan

**_STINKY: _**Soy muy bruto para esas cosas fijo reprobaré el examen

*entre otras reacciones negativas de la clase*

…

*Por otra parte*

**_GERALD: _**Oye viejo ya estas mejor

**_ARNOLD: _**Si Gerald no te preocupes …..Más que estar molesto estoy decepcionado no pensé que ella fuera actuar de esa manera….no creo haberle dado un motivo para que respondiera de esa forma

**_GERALD: _**Si Arnold tienes razón….Yaqué si fuera por otro motivo te hubiera llamado o al menos le hubiera avisado al profesor Simmons sobre su ausencia no crees

**_ARNOLD: _**Si… pienso igual que tu Gerald….en fin….perdóname amigo por haber sido grosero contigo

**_GERALD: _**No hay bronca *saludo secreto* vamos por un helado

**_ARNOLD: _**No la verdad quiero ir a casa …..De pronto en la tarde nos veamos

**_GERALD: _**Bueno está bien como digas….

*mientras estos dos mejores amigos se despiden …..Phoebe se dirige a casa de Helga cuando de pronto recuerda.

**_PHOEBE: _**¡Oh no¡ olvide que hoy tengo cita con el medico….no podré ir a casa de Helga sino hasta muy en la tarde…ni modo tendré que llamarla mientras tanto *camina un poco triste*

…..

*en ese mismo momento Helga se levanta de un largo sueño*

**_HELGA : _**¡ Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh¡ ….*bosteza ..Mueve repetitivamente sus parpados, se estira un poco y dice*

- De todos los 365 días que hay en el año se me da por enfermarme justo hoy ¡rayos¡ ….y ni modo de poder escapar de casa porque no llegaría muy lejos como estoy en estos momentos….espero y aspiro que por lo menos Miriam le haya hablado a la escuela de mi ausencia.

- Hablando de Miriam

- Miriam….¡oye Miriam¡ …..Tengo hambre…no tienes algo de comer *intentando hablar en voz alta*

- Miriam, Miriam sin conseguir respuesta….

- Por dios me toco bajar *se pone pantuflas y sale del cuarto para buscar a su mama*

- Miriam...* la encuentra*

**_MIRIAM:_**…eh hija ya despertaste

**_HELGA: _**Y ahí está la mejor mamá de américa *sarcástica*

- Pues claro…¡no me vez aquí parada¡….tengo hambre

**_MIRIAM: _** Ah sí claro hija ya te llevo el almuerzo

**_HELGA: _**El almuerzo …..Vaya como se pasa el tiempo * se devuelve a la habitación*…espero mi comida pronto oíste Miriam

**_MIRIAM: _** A pesar de estar enferma Helga sigue con el mismo temperamento *comienza a servir la comida cuando de pronto suena el teléfono y Miriam contesta *

- Hola habla a la casa de la familia Pataki

- Eh Bob…que dices

- Pero en estos momentos Helga está enferma y no puedo

- Si entiendo que es importante

- Bueno está bien pero que sea rápido no la quiero dejar por mucho tiempo sola

*se intercepta otra llamada*

- Bob necesito colgar alguien más está llamando

- Si en unos minutos estoy allá…adiós

*contesta la segunda llamada*

**_MIRIAM: _** Si habla Mirian ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

**PHOEBE****_: _**Señora Pataki habla con Phoebe esta Helga

**_MIRIAM:_** Si claro ya te la paso

- ¡ Helga te necesita Phoebe al teléfono¡ *habla en voz alta*

**_HELGA: _**Pásala a la otra línea y que ocurre con mi comida por que no la has llevado *intentando hablar lo más alto posible*

**_MIRIAM:_** * la alcanza a escuchar * Ya va, ya va…Helga estaba hablando con tu papa *termina de servir y se lo lleva a su habitación*

*mientras tanto Helga contesta la llamada *

**_HELGA: _**¿Que hay Phoebs?

**PHOEBE****_: _**Hola Helga

- Valla sí que te escuchas afónica

**_HELGA: _**Si si ….me dio un estúpido resfriado ….Pero pareciera que fuera una pulmonía o algo peor ….no me deja hacer absolutamente nada…..*fastidiada*

**PHOEBE****_: _**Helga no digas esas cosas….

**_HELGA: _**Si si Phoebs lo que digas…

**_MIRIAM: _**Helga mira aquí está la comida *interrumpe *

**_HELGA: _**Espérame un momento si Phoebs

**PHOEBE****_: _**Claro Helga

**_HELGA: _***corre un poco la bocina del teléfono* si si Miriam ya lo vi

**_MIRIAM: _**Eh Helga…

**_HELGA: _**¿ Qué pasa ?

**_MIRIAM: _**Es que me llamo tu papa para decirme que habían preguntado por mí los chicos de búfalo y dicen que si yo no hablo con ellos entonces no firmaran el contrato para la venta de localizadores…no quisiera dejarte aquí sola…pero parece que ya estás un poquito mejor así que iré pero te prometo que no me demorare mucho si hija

**_HELGA: _**Si lo que digas Miriam….¡¿será que me puedes dejar hablar por teléfono?!

*un poco molesta por lo que le dijo su mama*

**_MIRIAM: _**Si claro Helga *le deja la comida y se va un poco preocupada*

*vuelve a coger el teléfono*

**_HELGA: _**Ya volví Phoebe….¿y qué tal la escuela?*aun molesta*

**PHOEBE****_: _**Bueno a mí me fue de maravilla Helga

**_HELGA: _**Si otra A supongo

**PHOEBE****_: _** Bueno pues si…*orgullosa*

**_HELGA: _**Era de esperarse de ti Phoebe *nada asombrada por la noticia*

**PHOEBE****_: _**Bueno pero no a todos les fue muy bien como a mí…

**_HELGA: _**Si si me imagino….a esos zopencos de Harold y Stinky

**PHOEBE****_: _**No, lo curioso es que no son ellos.. a quien me refiero es a Arnold

**_HELGA: _**¡Arnold¡

**PHOEBE****_: _** Si.. vi a Arnold un poco triste y molesto yaqué reprobó por no haber llevado el trabajo. Bueno más bien ambos tú y el reprobaron

**_HELGA: _**¡Ehhhhh queee reprobamos…no me digas¡ …. Así que Miriam ni siquiera fue capaz de llamar a la escuela…¡oh rayos¡

**PHOEBE****_: _**Si como lo oyes…. Además que él decía cosas extrañas como que TÚ lo habías hecho a propósito

**_HELGA: _**A propósito….¡ de donde saco semejante estupidez ese cabeza de…¡un momento *comienza a recordar la llamada de anoche*

- *golpea su mano contra su frente* ya recuerdo así que fue por eso….¡vaya tonto !

**PHOEBE****_: _***intentando comprender*

**_HELGA: _**Gracias por el dato Phoebe….no te preocupes yo arreglo esto….gracias por llamar

**PHOEBE****_: _**Pero Helga si quieres yo puedo…

*cuelga *

**_HELGA: _**Cielos ¡¿cuándo será el día en que Mirian haga algo bien?!...suspira

- Bueno será mejor solucionar esto rápido

*comienza a llamar por teléfono al profesor Simmons*

Ring ring* suena el teléfono en la casa del docente sin conseguir respuesta*

**_HELGA: _**Así que no contesta…entonces tendré que ir personamente….*se pone un abrigo y se prepara para salir de casa…restando importancia a su emfermedad*

Fin de la parte 4


	5. parte 5

**_Helga pesca un resfriado_**

**_Quinta parte _**

**_En búsqueda del profesor simmons_**

_*Al saber cómo sucedieron las cosas en escuela y el malentendido que se generó Helga solo busca solucionar todo de la manera más rápida posible y por sus propios medios...mientras Arnold se encuentra en un conflicto sobre lo que piensa de Helga*_

*cerrando la puerta de su casa*

**_HELGA: _**Bueno ya está…será mejor que me apure para llegar antes que Miriam *comienza a caminar*

*en el trayecto nuestra amiga comienza a pensar*

- En todas estas…¿¡por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto ! ?

- Es solo una mísera nota no es nada importante

- Para lo que me vale

- Pero….

*se detiene*

*comienza a sacar su relicario*

- **** ¿¡Por qué me debería importar tanto lo que piensas de mí ! ?es decir no tiene sentido….ya que de todas las personas que hay en el mundo en mi sería la última persona en quien pensarías…..¿Entonces por qué yo te debería pensar de primero?…por qué Arnold *suspira*

…..

*por otro lado en la casa de Arnold*

**_EL ABUELO: _**Hola chaparrito ****¿Que tal tu día?

LA **_ ABUELA: _**¿Que hay kimba….como te fue en la cacería de tesoros ?….lograste encontrar algunos doblones de oro

**_ARNOLD: _**Bien abuelo…supongo *un poco cabizbajo *

- No abuela estaba en escuela

**_EL ABUELO: _**¿Quieres que hablemos?

**_ARNOLD: _** Bueno….creo que si abuelo

LA **_ ABUELA: _***ve a Arnold triste e intenta ayudarlo en su forma particular*

Bueno entonces iré a preparar un banquete al estilo marino..….confió en ti para sacarle la información a kimba sobre los doblones de oro…. No te será fácil escapar de las manos del maloso Phil …¡Arggggg! ….nos volveremos ricos….muy muy ricos * se va mientras canta al estilo pirata*

**_EL ABUELO: _**¡Hey pookie! ….ni se te ocurra hacer mariscos otra vez …..La última vez no pude salir del trono en todo el día

- Aggg…bueno más tarde hablare con esa vieja loca

- ¿ De que me querías hablar Arnold ?

**_ARNOLD: _**Bueno abuelo …alguna vez no te ha pasado que te hayas decepcionado tanto de alguien que ya no sabes si vale la pena seguirle ofreciéndole su amistad ….es decir me he aguantado por mucho tiempo sus malos tratos bromas e insultos….ya que por ratos se mostraba agradable conmigo así que pensaba que no le caía mal después de todo ….le agradaba …. Y esa era su forma un poco extraña de mostrarlo…pensé que no era tan mala como lo parecía…pero me equivoqué

**_EL ABUELO: _**No a decir verdad a mí nunca me ha pasado eso ….¿De quién hablas hombrecito? ¿De tu extraña amiga de una ceja?

**_ARNOLD: _**Si hablo de ella

**_EL ABUELO: _**Ummmm….ya veo y ahora que te hizo

**_ARNOLD: _**Bueno… me hizo reprobar en un proyecto de grupo que teníamos en escuela

**_EL ABUELO: _**Pero no parece muy grave ¿ o sí ?

**_ARNOLD: _**No a primera vista no abuelo ….pero lo que me dejo sumamente dolido fue que lo hizo a propósito no le importó nada…el tiempo que nos demoramos haciéndolo …y las ganas que le puse….abuelo ella siempre hace lo que quiere…cuando quiere pasando por encima de los demás ….y pretende que haciendo ese tipo de cosas se ganara el respeto de la gente cuando lo único que gana es generar desprecio….

**_EL ABUELO: _**Arnold ….

**_ARNOLD: _***suspira* Perdóname abuelo me altere un poco

**_EL ABUELO: _**Descuida Arnold….sabes creo que deberías hablar con ella acerca de eso ….

**_ARNOLD: _**Bueno yoo…

**_EL ABUELO: _**No es bueno guardar rencores arnold….mírame a mi… vivo una vejes tranquila porque estoy bien con todo el mundo jejeje….

*Se escucha la voz de un huésped en el fondo*

**_HUESPED: _**Abuelo es …Steven Jenkins por teléfono

**_EL ABUELO: _**Steven Jenkins ¿y quién es ese?

**_HUESPED: _**Dice que era un amigo suyo de la infancia

**_EL ABUELO: _**Aaaa el viejo jenky pásamelo…pásemelo…hace tiempo que no hablaba con el

*contesta el teléfono*

- ¡Eh!….viejo amigo como estas….*siguen conversando*

- Sí...sí...esos eran viejos tiempos …¡QUE!

- Eh …..¿De que hablas?… ¿¡QUE YO QUE! ?...…tú eras el ladrón…tú fuiste el que se robó la rueda de mi triciclo ¡VIEJO DECREPITO!

- Yo nunca tomaría algo que no es mío ….ya recordé tu no solamente te robaste eso te robaste también mis canicas y mi trompo multicolor

- ¡ERES UN SUCIO Y COCHINO LADRÓN YA RECUERDO PORQUE NO ME VOLVÍ A HABLAR CONTIGO!

- Quiero que me los devuelvas ¡DEVUÉLVEMELOS YAAAAAAA!

- Aaaa que no me los devuelves ….aaa entonces nuestra amistad se terminó otra vez

- ¡ADIÓS! *cuelga*

**_EL ABUELO: _**Si ves Arnold una vejes sin conflictos y resentimientos

**_ARNOLD: _**Abuelo….

**_EL ABUELO: _** ¿¡Qué ! ? ese no cuenta

**_ARNOLD: _***rueda los ojos* lo que tú digas abuelo…..iré a comer algo

**_EL ABUELO: _**Está bien Arnold

…

*continuamos con nuestra chica rubia*

**_HELGA: _**Si es aquí….¿Quién podría olvidar este jardín tan floripondio y cursi ?

*Pasa por el jardín y timba *ding dong ding dong *nadie contesta*

- Oh valla parece que no está….*se comienza a devolver cuando escucha abrir la puerta*

**_SR SIMMONS: _**¡Helga!

**_HELGA: _**Ah… hola sr Simmons achuuuuu *comienza a estornudar*

**_SR SIMMONS: _**¿¡Pero qué haces aquí te vez espantosa ! ?…..quiero decir te vez enferma

**_HELGA: _**Si si ya lo sé quiero hablar a con usted

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Conmigo ¿pero pudiste haberme llamado?

**_HELGA: _**Yo lo llame pero nadie contesto Einstein

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Bueno de seguro no me encontraba…pero bueno aquí estamos sigue por favor

**_HELGA: _**Si lo que sea

*entran a la casa*

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Te traigo una taza de té caliente

**_HELGA: _**¿¡QUE BROMEA!? ¡No me ve sudando!

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Ehhh bueno creí que

**_HELGA: _**Si creyó…. ahora al grano

- ****Vine para hablar con usted sobre el proyecto ese….el cabeza de….digo Arnold no tiene nada de culpa ….es solo mía ….así que si quiere reprobar a alguien repruébeme solo a mi si

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Bueno Helga …¿por qué no le dijiste a Arnold que te encontrabas enferma en primer lugar?

**_HELGA: _**Por qué pensaba que no iba a ser grave y eso… además él me había cogido de malas cuando llamo así que no quería hablar con el

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Entiendo, sabes que fue muy irresponsable el no informarle de tu estado y dejarlo a la amansaba en clase¿cierto?

**_HELGA: _**Sí.. Lo sé yo no quería faltar a clase precisamente por eso …..Además que Miriam olvido llamar a la escuela también

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Ya veo….está bien …no reprobare a Arnold…ni a ti tampoco les voy a aplazar la presentación de su trabajo hasta que te mejores

**_HELGA: _**Bueno gr….gr…gracias y esas cosas

**_SR SIMMONS: _**De nada

**_HELGA: _**Oiga y una cosa más profesor….esta visita nunca sucedió

**_SR SIMMONS: _**¡Eh!

**_HELGA: _**Si como lo oye si el cabezón pregunta dígale que supo que yo ¨maquiavélicamente¨ había planeado dejarlo botado con el trabajo…y que por eso no lo reprobó me oyó

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Helga no creo que sea…

**_HELGA: _***se levanta y se dirige a la puerta * ¡me oyó! *cierra fuerte*

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Ehhh…¿Estará bien que se vaya a casa sola en este estado?

**_HELGA: _**Bueno caso resuelto…y ahora a casa….achuuuuu….*suelta un estornudo*

*Comienza a sentirse mal* Maldito malestar…valla momento para volver

…

*en la casa de huéspedes *

Ring ring ring *suena el tefono*

**_ARNOLD: _**Hola habla a la casa de huéspedes con quien tengo el gusto

**_SR SIMMONS: _**Arnold …habla con el profesor Simmons

**_ARNOLD: _**¿¡Profesor Simmons! ?

El profesor Simmons le contara todo a Arnold o solo lo que Helga le pidió que dijera….Helga llegara a casa sin ningún contratiempo …..

FIN DE LA PARTE 5

Holaaa a todos….es la primera nota que dejo al final de una parte….bueno lo hago para explicar un pequeño detalle ….Steve Jenkins es un personaje que nunca existió en la serie lo invente ….XD …también escribo para excusar un poco mi demora en subir esta parte de la historia la verdad la mayor causa son fallas técnicas * internet D: *…además que no sé por qué cada parte suele ser más larga que la anterior …no pensé que la historia se me tornara un poco larga jejejeje…bueno ya no falta mucho para que acabe la historia ….les agradezco a todos por su atención ;)


	6. pate 6

**_Helga pesca un resfriado_**

**_Sexta parte _**

**_*devuelta a casa *_**

_*y de pronto el cielo en hillwood se comienza a tornar gris….las nubes se desplazan un poco más rápido además de sentirse una corriente de viento helado, lo cual indica que muy pronto comenzara una fuerte llovizna *_

_*prosiguiendo con la llamada del Sr. Simmons*_

**_SR SIMMONS: _**si Arnold soy yo…¿te parece muy extraño que te llame?

**ARNOLD:** bueno...a decir verdad si…un poco….

**SR SIMMONS:** entiendo Arnold…..pero no te preocupes no es para nada de la escuela…bueno me refiero a lo académico…es para que me hagas un favor

**ARNOLD:** un favor claro profesor Simmons desde que yo pueda con mucho gusto

**SR SIMMONS:** bueno necesito que acompañes a Helga a su casa

**ARNOLD: **¡A HELGA¡ *sorprendido*

**SR SIMMONS: **si a Helga….ella vino a mi casa no hace mucho, ya esta tarde y se encuentra enferma….y creo que es mejor que valla a casa acompañada

**ARNOLD:** así que estaba enferma *lo medita un poco incrédulo*

- Bueno Está bien lo hare …pero antes quisiera hacerle una pregunta profesor

**SR SIMMONS:** si dímela Arnold

**ARNOLD:** ¿Que hacia Helga en su casa? *interesado*

**SR SIMMONS:** bueno Arnold

*comienza a recordar lo que le dijo Helga*

si el cabezón pregunta dígale que supo que yo ¨maquiavélicamente¨ había planeado dejarlo botado con el trabajo…y que por eso no lo reprobó ¡ME OYÓ!

Lo siento Helga pero es mejor decir las cosas como son *hablando para si mismo*

**ARNOLD:** *esperando respuesta*

**SR SIMMONS:** Helga vino a excusarse por lo del proyecto que tenían que entregar esta mañana…me dijo que tu no tenías nada que ver en el asunto y que la culpa era solo suya …así que si tenía que reprobar a alguien seria a ella y no a ti

**ARNOLD:**…*asombrado por escuchar lo que dice el profesor*…..valla ella dijo eso no lo puedo creer…

**SR SIMMONS:** si Arnold….tal y como lo oyes….Helga se notaba algo preocupada por el asunto

**ARNOLD:** y yo que había desconfiado todo el tiempo de ella, le debo una disculpa *habla para sí mismo*

- Lo siento profesor Simmons pero debo colgar ,será mejor que valla de inmediato …está comenzando a llover y supongo que ella no llevara un paraguas

**SR SIMMONS:** tienes razón mejor no te quito más tiempo

**ARNOLD:** luego lo llamare profesor hasta luego

**SR SIMMONS:** hasta luego Arnold *cuelga*

**ARNOLD:** *toma dos impermeables, una sombrilla y se dirige a salir *

- _Abuelo ,abuela debo salir volveré pronto_

**ABUELO:** está bien chaparrito no te demores

**ABUELA:** vuelve para la cena kimba

**ARNOLD:** Si abuela no te preocupes *sale de la casa*

*comienza a caer gotas de agua en las calles*

**_HELGA:_**_ cielos ahora para acabar de componer llueve valla suerte que tengo hoy *sigue caminando cubriéndose con su abrigo * sí que hace frio._

¡Achuuuuuu¡ ¡Ahuuuuuuu! *comienza a estornudar repetitivamente*

- Aun me falta mucho para llegar a casa …..Pero no me puedo dejar ganar de un estúpido resfriado

*momentos después empieza a perder de nuevo la visibilidad y el equilibrio*

*solo puede distinguir sombras en el camino mientras intenta caminar*

**_HELGA: _**No ahora no…a punto de colapsar

*cuando de pronto antes de desplomarse es atrapada por alguien familiar*

**ARNOLD:** ¡ Helga! .. ¡Helga!…estas bien

**_HELGA:_**A…A….¡Arnold! *muy confundida*

**ARNOLD:** No te preocupes yo te llevare a casa Helga *amable*

**_HELGA:_**No… no es necesario puedo irme a casa yo sola Arnoldo *intenta soltarse*

**ARNOLD:** Lo siento Helga pero en esas condiciones no te puedo dejar *decidido*

**_HELGA:_**¿Porque eres tan entrometido cabeza de balón no es de tu incumbencia?

**ARNOLD:** ¿ Y tu porque eres tan terca Helga?….¿Por qué no te gusta que yo te ayude? *un poco molesto*

**_HELGA:_**Por qué yo no soy como esas niñitas, como LI-LA….que tienen que tener un mocoso cada 5 minutos para que la ayuden hacer todo….yo se defenderme sola siempre lo he hecho ¿Por qué hoy tendría que cambiar eso?

**ARNOLD:** No digas cosas que no son ciertas Helga….y si…. las cosas van a cambiar….por qué yo estoy aquí ahora…y por más que lo intentes…no te dejare botada como estas te quedo claro *tono mandón*

**_HELGA:_***suspiro resignada* está bien cabeza de balón tu ganas….pero que no se te haga costumbre hablarme así porque te las veras con betsy ¡ENTENDIDO!

**ARNOLD:** Entendido Helga *sonríe*

**_HELGA:_***se sonroja*

**ARNOLD: **Valla parece que también tienes fiebre Helga…estas toda roja

**_HELGA: _**Si si lo que sea solo llévame a casa me quiero quitar esta ropa mojada lo antes posible

*siguen caminando hasta llegar a casa*

* Ya en la casa*

**_HELGA: _**Quédate acá abajo Arnoldo mientras me ducho y me cambio de ropa si…..no quiero nada de espías

*rueda los ojos * lo que tú digas Helga

*Helga sube las escaleras….mira que Arnold no la siga y cierra la puerta*

- ¡ Oh!…..Arnold mi amor no puedo creer que estés aquí …un momento …no será que estoy soñando..*se da una palmada en la cara* ..¡AUCH!...no… no estoy soñando….es real …todo es real ….Arnold mi ángel rubio se encuentra aquí y se ha ofrecido a cuidar a esta pobre, desdichada y apestada chica por el resfriado….estoy tan feliz…¡ES MARAVILLOSO! ….lalala…lalala….*se dirige a cambiarse*

**ARNOLD: **Bueno aprovechare que Helga se está cambiando para hacerle algo…pero que *comienza a pensar*

*cuando se le ocurre una idea….ah¡ya se!….si de seguro eso ayudara

*Se dirige a la cocina*

- Veamos que hay …..*busca en la alacena* parece que no hay mucho…bueno tendré que salir un momento a comprar algunas cosas *sale de la casa*

*minutos después Helga se termina de cambiar y se dirige a su cama mientras que Arnold ya ha regresado y está preparando algo *

**_HELGA: _**Oye Arnoldo ya puedes subir

**ARNOLD: **Ya en un momento voy Helga….*termina de preparar y se dirige a su alcoba*

- *toca la puerta * puedo pasar

**_HELGA: _**Desde luego cabezón pasa

**ARNOLD: **¿No me podrías al menos llamarme por mi nombre?

**_HELGA: _**Ni lo sueñes cabeza de balon jejeje

**ARNOLD: ***rueda los ojos * lo que tú digas Helga

**_HELGA: _**¡Si! lo que yo diga….*viendo lo que Arnold trae*

- y eso …yo pensé que traías comida

**ARNOLD: **Bueno esto es un remedio familiar que hace mi abuela siempre cuando el abuelo y yo nos enfermamos de un resfriado o de algo parecido…es muy efectivo…si quieres tómatelo mientras te hago algo de comer *amable*

**_HELGA: _**nah ya no importa esperare a que venga Miriam para que me haga algo de comer…

Así que trajiste un remedio milagroso y que tiene o qué *incrédula*

**ARNOLD: **Es una taza de té con limón y miel caliente….es un remedio casero muy efectivo para este tipo de molestias

**_HELGA: _**si ...como si un té me fuera a mejorar de la nada

**ARNOLD: **Solo tómalo si Helga

**_HELGA: _**Está bien, está bien *comienza a tomar*

**ARNOLD: **Espera Helga sopla….

**_HELGA: _**¡Auhccccccc!…me quemeeeeee la lengua

- Ahola tenglo que adblar asilg

**ARNOLD: **Jejejeje *risita * te lo advertí

**_HELGA: _**Ja-Ja-ja *irónica* *comienza a hablar mejor*

Más bien en vez de estar ahí parado riéndote ¿por qué no me pones las luchas?

**ARNOLD: **Está bien Helga no es para tanto *prende la televisión*

**_HELGA: _**Qué bien hoy pelearán la máscara de hierro contra el Barón elástico

**ARNOLD: **Valla sí que te gustan las luchas

**_HELGA: _**¡**_BROMEAS_**! …si son mi vida Arnoldo

**ARNOLD: **Exageras…..bueno cambiando de tema acerca de nuestro proyecto de la escuela….adivina que ..Ya lo supe todo

**_HELGA: _**Lo supiste todo…¿De qué rayos hablas?

**ARNOLD: **De que supe lo que le dijiste al señor Simmons

**_HELGA: _**Ah sí y supuestamente que le dije yo a el

**ARNOLD: **Que tú te habías echado toda la culpa …y que intentabas convencerlo para que no me sacaran una mala nota a mi

**_HELGA: _**Mentiras eso es una calumnia

**ARNOLD: **Por más que lo niegues no te voy a creer

**_HELGA: _**¡Crimmy!….ya vera cuando lo vea en escuela *susurra en voz baja*

**ARNOLD: **Sabes Helga.. Ese me pareció un gesto muy agradable de tu parte…aunque también fue algo un poco arriesgado que tal si no hubiera llegado en ese momento ….*Sincero*

**_HELGA: _**Si si lo sé ya me habían regañaron por eso …no lo vuelvo a hacer

**ARNOLD: **Bueno Helga también quería hablar de ello porque te debo una disculpa * frota su mano sobre en su brazo*

**_HELGA: _**Si escucho

**ARNOLD: **Yo la verdad me equivoque al desconfiar de ti….y de pensar que no habías ido a la escuela a propósito solo para perjudicarme …eso estuvo muy mal y lo lamento

**_HELGA: _**bueno….yoooo…yooo…¡TAMBIÉN LO SIENTO! …fui demasiado grosera contigo por el teléfono y eso …es que estaba de malas , preciso contestaste el teléfono y me vienes con semejante cosa y….ah sabes qué ..Olvidemos ya eso si

**ARNOLD: **¿Entonces amigos? *le extiende la mano**sonríe*

**_HELGA: _**Si. Sí ..lo que digas amigos.. que se yo *le recibe el gesto e igualmente sonríe…y de un momento a otro vuelve a su estado normal*

- ¡AHORA MUÉVETE Y QUE NO ME DEJAS VER LAS LUCHAS SI!

*rueda los ojos y se sienta junto a ella en la cama*

*al pasar de las horas nuestra querida rubia viendo las luchas se queda dormida en el hombro de Arnold…él ya lo había notado pero no quiso molestarla por un rato….hasta que se escucha la llegada de Miriam*

**_MIRIAM: _**¡Helga ya llegue!

**ARNOLD: **llego la mama de Helga será mejor que la recueste en la cama *coge suavemente su cabeza la pone en la cama y la arropa *

- Valla Helga….cada día que pasa me voy dando cuenta …que no eres una chica tan mala como lo aparentas….y menos dormida… incluso como te vez ahora….hasta te ves bonita *mirada tierna*

**_MIRIAM: _**¡HELLLLGA! *grita en voz alta*

**ARNOLD: **Será mejor que baje

- Hasta luego Helga *cierra suavemente*

- *baja las escaleras* Señora Pataki

**_MIRIAM: _**Ah tu eres uno de los amiguitos de mi hija….viniste de visita cierto

**ARNOLD: **Si …digamos que si

**_MIRIAM: _**Ah que bueno estaba muy preocupada de que Helga estuviera sola y como esta

**ARNOLD:** Creo que ella está mejor …se quedó dormida

**_MIRIAM: _**Ah entiendo será mejor no molestarla entonces ….gracias…como es que te llamas

**ARNOLD: **Arnold me llamo Arnold

**_MIRIAM: _**Ah sí Arnold muchas gracias

**ARNOLD: **De nada…si no es molestia me iré a mi casa ya está muy tarde

**_MIRIAM: _**no te preocupes y gracias Arnold

**ARNOLD: **Hasta luego señora

**_MIRIAM: _**Adiós Arnold

*a la mañana siguiente *

**_HELGA: _**¡Ahhhh! Otra vez ese sol por dios….¡buaaaaaaa!*bosteza* eh….* se pone de pie* parece que estoy mejor…..se mira al espejo ya no me veo tan terrible y puedo hablar como siempre…me siento renovada *feliz*….ya puedo ser yo de nuevo HELGA G PATAKI RENACIO guajajajaja

*comienza a sacar su relicario*

Y todo gracias a ti Arnold mi amor… gracias a tus cuidados…volví a estar fuerte como un roble

**_MIRIAM: _**¿Helga ya estas mejor ?

**_HELGA: _**Si Miriam estoy mejor ya bajo para ir a la escuela

**_MIRIAM: _**Qué bueno hija no te demores mucho o te cojera la tarde

**_HELGA: _***vuelve a mirar su relicario* ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!*suspira y se deja deslizar*

Fin de la historia

Hola a todos como ven esta es la última parte de la historia …..Estoy muy feliz de poder haber comenzado un proyecto y de haberlo terminado ..Corto pero por algo se empieza….gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic….a los que han comentado también porque ustedes me dieron mucho ánimo y ganas para hacer este proyecto ….mil y mil gracias a todos…..y como dicen no hay mejor remedio para cualquier mal que el cariño y el afecto de alguien y esa es como la moraleja de la historia :) y si dios quiere nos estaremos encontrando en futuras historias


End file.
